An old friend
by Teenwolfs1
Summary: Scott and Stiles take matters into their own hands when Danny refuses to listen to them about Ethan. They track down an old friend of his in hopes of getting through to him before it's too late. Ethan starts on the bad side but he might turn good, Rated this way for future events that will happen and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Like I said I don't know how long this story will be but I still hope you enjoy it.**

**Characters...**

**Ethan, Aidan, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson.**

"Okay Scott you're not my parents so stop trying to tell me how to live my life." Danny said going through his locker.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life." Scott said. "There are things that you don't know Danny. Things about Ethan and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt Scott so lay off." Danny said closing his locker. "And why don't you tell Isaac the same thing." He started to walk off.

Scott grabbed his arm. "Danny you have to believe me. Ethan is someone you don't want to get involved with."

"Scott I don't care you what you think about Ethan." Danny said. "You don't know anything about him."

"I know enough to know he dangerous." Scott said.

Danny sighed. "Bye Scott." He said walking off.

"Danny?" Scott called after him but he kept going. Turning around he came face to face with Stiles. "Jesus Stiles."

"What did he say?" Stiles asked.

"He's not going to stop seeing Ethan." Scott said. "I told him that Ethan was nothing but bad news but he wouldn't listen. What are we going to do now because he's going to get himself killed."

"Okay maybe all we need to do is find someone he will listen too." Stiles said. "Someone he trusts more than anyone else."

"Jackson?" Scott said. "What makes you think Jackson will show up?"

"Because it's Danny." Stiles said. "When he hears that Danny is in trouble he will come, I know he will."

Scott sighed. "So what are we suppose to do in the meantime?"

"I will keep an eye on Danny." Stiles said. "And you keep an eye on Ethan since I can't protect myself around him."

"Alright." Scott said. "Cone on lets go."

Danny was walking to class when he spotted Lydia at her locker, he went over to her. "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Lydia said staring at herself in the mirror.

"Everyone is freaking out because I'm dating Ethan." Danny said. "You're dating his twin brother so why aren't they always on your case like they are on mine?"

Lydia didn't know weather or not to tell him the truth. "Danny their just looking out for you. You've been through a lot and maybe they don't want you to get hurt again."

"But they kept saying that he was dangerous." Danny said. "Like he's some kind of killer."

"I don't know what to tell you Danny." Lydia said. "But maybe you should listen to them. There are a lot of things you don't know about him."

"Like it's any different with you and Aidan." Danny said. "And what is it that I need to know about him thats so damn important?"

"Danny?" Lydia said looking down.

Danny sighed. "Fine, don't tell me." He said walking off.

**That night**

Danny was sitting on the edge of his bed staring down at the floor. He looked behind when he felt a hand on his back. "Hey." He said smiling.

"Are you okay?" Ethan said moving next to Danny on the edge of the bed. "You've been quiet ever since I got here. Is something bothering you Danny?"

Danny looked away from Ethan. "I'm just going through a lot. Apparently my friends don't think that I should be around you. They say that you're dangerous and you're going to get me killed somehow." He looked back over at Ethan. "Do you have any idea why they would say stuff like this?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, I know we been seeing each other for about a month but I really care about you and I would never hurt you."

Danny found it incredibly hard to look away from Ethan. His eyes were drawing him in and soon they were kissing. "I promise you that you can trust me."

Danny nodded. "I do trust you."

Ethan smiled. "I hate to do this but I have to go." He kissed Danny, got up and started to get dressed. "So what are you doing after practice tomorrow?"

Danny moved back under his covers. "Nothing, why what did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could hang out." Ethan said. "Maybe got out and do something away from Beacon Hills, just the two of us. What do you think?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Danny said. "I guess I will see you tomorrow."

Ethan walked over to Danny and kissed him. "Bye." He said leaving. Once he got outside and onto his bike he pulled out his phone and called his brother. "Hey, it's all set...yeah he's too stupid to listen to his friends...come tomorrow, he's dead." Hanging up his phone he put it back in his pocket, started his bike and drove off.

**The next day**

When Danny got to school Stiles was waiting by his locker. "Stiles I'm not in the mood to hear your concerns." He said opening his locker.

"Danny I just don't want to see you get hurt." Stiles said. "You can ignore us all you want but Ethan doesn't care about you, he's using you. I wish that I could tell you the whole story but I can't. You have to trust me Danny because I have no reason to lie to you."

"Then why don't you tell me the truth." Danny said turning to him. "Scott won't tell me the truth and neither will Lydia. If you want me to listen to you and trust you I need to know the truth about everything. If you can't or won't tell me that then we have nothing more to say to each other." Closing his locker he walked off.

**After school**

Danny was in the near empty locker room with Ethan, Aidan wasn't far away. He was getting out his lacrosse gear when he heard what sounded like a low growl. Looking around he saw that the few others that were here with him were now gone. It was just him and the twins and there was no reason to be afraid, right. He dropped his shirt and bent down to pick it up. When he got back up Ethan was no where in sight and neither wad Aidan. "Ethan?" He called out, his voice vibrating off the walls and empty room. He started to walk around the empty locker room when he heard that growl again. "Who's there?" He was standing in the shower entrance when he heard a locker door shut making him jump. "This isn't funny!" He yelled out then the lights suddenly shut off. As the growl got louder and closer Danny moved further back into the showers, then he stopped. "Ethan, is that you?" And it was but Danny saw two pairs of red eyes, it was Ethan and Aidan and they slowly made their way to Danny.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ethan said. "Oh wait I think I did."

Aidan smiled. "Looks like you should have listened to your friends."

"But you didn't." Ethan said. "You were so desperate for love you believed all the crap I threw at you." He laughed. "You know I never thought seducing you would be so easy but now I have no use for you anymore."

Danny's eyes grew wide and he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. Fangs, claws and blood shot red eyes were all he saw.

Ethan was about to claim another life when something made him stop. He looked over at his brother who was sharing the same look on his face.

Danny jumped when Ethan was suddenly flung across the showers, hitting the walk with a thud

Aidan turned around ready to attack but a fist hit him flush on the face, dropping him to the ground.

Danny saw an equally wolf looking Scott appear and there was someone behind him, someone that looked a lot like "Jackson?" He said silently.

**TBC...**

**A/N I don't know how long this story will be but I still hope you've enjoyed and reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing from last chapter...**

Jackson smiled over at Danny who was staring at him. "Hey there Danny boy."

Ethan looked from Danny to the two werewolves in front of him before getting up and pushing pass him. He made a dash for the halls but he didn't get far before he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the lockers. Quickly getting to his feet he wolfed out and swung at Jackson who ducked out of his way.

Jackson pulled him back before hitting him in the face. "You're going to pay for ever trying to hurt him."

"I'm not afraid of you." Ethan said wiping the blood from his face. "You don't stand a chance with me."

Jackson smiled. "Well why don't we find out." He growled out before charging at Ethan. He swiped at Ethan's chest before he backed away and managed to hit Jackson in the face.

With Jackson facing away from him Ethan clawed at his back but got tripped up when Jackson swiped his legs from under him.

Jackson jumped up and grabbed Ethan by the throat before throwing him against the lockers. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before he started pounding his face relentlessly.

Aidan stumbled out of the locker room only to find his brother being pounded on down the halls. He ran down the,halls, grabbed Jackson by the back of his shirt before tossing him down the halls toward the locker room. Aidan went over to his brother and picked him up. "Come on, lets get out of here."

Jackson stood up and looked down the halls to find the twins gone. Sighing he went back into the locker room. He found Scott heading his way, carrying a much heaver Danny on his shoulders. "What happened to him?" He asked.

"He passed out." Scott said. "After he freaked out when I got close to him."

"Come on lets get him home." Jackson said leading Scott out of the locker room.

**...**

Danny woke up in a familiar place, he bedroom. Looking around he saw Ethan standing in his bedroom corner and he jumped up, nearly falling out of his bed. "Stay away from me." Suddenly Ethan's face turned into Jackson but that only made him freak out more. He got out of his bed and started to back away from him.

"Danny there is no need to be afraid." Jackson said moving from the corner.

"What the hell are you?" Danny almost yelled out.

Jackson sighed. "I'm a werewolf."

"No shit." Danny said. "How is that even possible, there is no such thing."

"I would have said the same thing back then." Jackson said. "But there are things you don't know Danny, things that will get you killed. "

Danny seemed to relax but stayed where he was. "If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Danny asked and Jackson nodded. "Everyone has been keeping something from me and I want to know why so will you tell me the truth?"

Jackson sighed. "They should have told you the truth a long time ago."

**Outside Danny's house**

"You told him everything!" Scott yelled.

"Yes I told him everything." Jackson said. "If you would have told him the truth when you first found out none of this would have happened."

"It was too dangerous for him." Scott said.

"So you knew who Ethan was but you continued to keep Danny in the dark." Jackson said. "If you would have been honest and told him that the guy he likes was out to kill him I wouldn't be here now."

"So what happens now?" Stiles said.

Jackson sighed. "I could always count on Danny when I needed someone and I don't think I should leave him alone."

"So you're going to stay here?" Stiles asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah and thanks for filling me in on what was going on."

"You think he's going to be okay?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Jackson said.

**...**

When Jackson got back to Danny's room he found him sitting in his bed staring off into space. "Danny?" He walked over to the bed when Danny didn't answer him. "Danny?" It looked liked he was daydreaming about something.

'In Danny's head' Danny and Ethan stumbled into his room. Their lips never broke apart as they removed their clothes. Danny pushed Ethan down on his bed and climbed on top of him. Hands roaming all over each others bodies. Danny suddenly heard Jackson's voice calling his name and everything started to go dark. Ethan slowly vanished before his eyes. "Danny?" He heard Jackson call out again. He looked over to see him standing next to him. "What?" He said quickly wiping his face.

Jackson stood back. "Are you okay, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Danny said looking away from Jackson.

"Danny, come on?" Jackson said.

"Ethan." Danny said. "The whole time we were together I though...god I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid Danny." Jackson said. "You just fell for a guy who turned out to be a dick."

"Like it's not the first time." Danny said getting up. "I'm going to get something to drink." He said getting up.

"Danny?" Jackson said grabbing his arm.

"I'm fine." Danny said.

"You might be a lot of things right not but fine isn't one of them." Jackson said.

Danny sighed and walked back over to his bed. "I just thought he was different." He sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. So why did you just up and leave like that. I thought you were dead or something. You don't call, you don't write, what the hell Jackson?"

"After everything that happened I just needed some time away." Jackson said.

"You mean the whole getting killed by Derek and his crazy Uncle then turning into a werewolf." Danny said. "I still can't believe any of this is real. So is Stiles like you guys too?"

"No he's not." Jackson said.

Danny nodded. "So how long are you here for?"

Jackson shrugged. "As long as I'm needed here I guess. I don't want to leave you alone."

Danny smiled. "I'll be okay."

Jackson just sighed because he knew that Danny was lying to him.

As the night went on Danny found it hard to sleep. He just laid in bed, still thinking about the days events. "So you like wolf out every full moon?"

"Yes." Jackson said. "Or whenever I want too. Can we go to sleep now?"

"I can't sleep." Looking over at his clock he saw that it was almost midnight. "I'm going to get something to eat." Danny said getting up and leaving the room. He was fixing himself something to eat in the kitchen when he got a strange feeling. Leaving the kitchen he walked to the living room window and looked out. Ethan was standing across the street with his hands in his pockets. He just stood there there staring out the window when something was pulling him outside. Walking over to the door he opened it and Ethan was still standing across the street. He was about to walk outside when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him he saw Jackson.

"What are you doing?" Jackson said.

Danny looked back outside and didn't see Ethan anymore. "I thought I saw...never mind." He closed the door and went back the kitchen.

Jackson followed him. "What do you mean nothing?"

"It's not a big deal so just forget about it okay." Danny said, but it really was because despite everything that happened he couldn't get Ethan out of head. "So I'm going to back to school tomorrow, what are you going to do?"

Jackson sighed. "My folks don't know I'm back so I guess I'll go see them. Look I'm not trying to tell you what to do but you have to stay away from Ethan okay."

"I will." Danny said but deep down he didn't know if he could. Ethan was the bad guy and pure evil but he found it hard not to think about Ethan.

**A/N Much love for reading my story & the next chapter will be up soon. XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day**

Danny wanted to get out of the house and go to school but he was terrified that he would see Ethan. Here he was sitting in his car in the school parking lot. Watching the other kids as they chatted and headed into the school. He jumped when someone knocked on his window, it was Stiles. Getting out of his car he sighed. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Stiles said. "I saw you sitting in your car and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm okay." Danny said still looking around. "I'm just still a little freaked out but I mean who wouldn't be after finding out that your boyfriend is a monster that tried to kill you." He saw two identical bikes parked a few lots away from his car. "He's here."

Stiles saw the bikes as well. "Their not going to do anything to you. One thing they don't do is attack in a crowded place, they can't hurt you."

"Right." Danny said.

"So what are you going to do now that your cover is blown?" Aidan asked. Ge was leaning next to his brothers locker as he went through it.

"I don't have to do anything because I still have him." Ethan said looking over at him. "I went to his house last night and if that guy wasn't there Danny probably wouldn't be here now."

"So you would have killed him?" Aidan asked.

"Yes I would have killed him." Ethan stopped when the familiar sent of the human caught his attention. Looking down the halls he saw Danny walking their way with Stiles.

Danny was walking when he suddenly stopped and looked up. Down the hall he saw Ethan staring at him and he couldn't look away from him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked beside him to see Stiles. "Sorry."

"Let's go the other way." Stiles said.

Danny looked back at Ethan once more before walking the opposite way with Stiles.

Ethan smiled and went back to his locker. "See, I still got him." He closed his locker and walked off.

"Yeah I can see that." Aidan said following him.

...

As the day went on Danny found it hard not to stop thinking about Ethan. Sitting in class he couldn't focus on anything so he asked to be excused and went to the bathroom. When he got into the empty bathroom he went to the sink and splashed water in his face a few times. Grabbing a paper towel he dried his face and hands. Leaning on the sink he closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt someone standing behind him. Looking up he saw Ethan standing behind him in the mirror. Turning around he from him. "What do you want from me?"

Ethan shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to talk to you. Every time I see you you're with someone."

Danny backed himself against the wall. "Just stay away from me."

Ethan smiled and walked closer to him. "Are you sure because it doesn't look that way to me." He was so close to Danny that he could feel the humans voice on his own. "I can see it in your eyes Danny." He ran his hand up Danny's arm and up to his face. He then pulled Danny into a kiss.

Danny slowly felt his body not agreeing with his head as he pulled Ethan closer to him. He moaned when Ethan's hands started roaming around his body. His mouth left his lips and went down to his neck, kissing, sucking, licking.

Ethan continued to explore Danny's neck and just as he was about to make his mark the bathroom door opened and he backed away from Danny.

"Sorry." The guy said walking back out of the bathroom.

Danny stood there trying to catch his breath. He could still feel Ethan's lips and hands on him. He wiped his face and moved away when Ethan began to walk back up to him. He quickly left the bathroom.

Ethan just watched him go.

**Lunchroom**

Danny was sitting alone when Stiles, Scott and Lydia sat down next to him. He didn't even seem to notice that they were there. All he was seeing in his head was Ethan, Ethan, Ethan and he just wouldn't go away. Finally looking up he noticed the other around him. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now." Scott said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Danny said.

Scott sighed. "Are you sure because earlier I thought-"

"I said I'm fine!" Danny yelled. "God will you people just leave me alone." He said getting up and walking off.

"Something is wrong with him." Scott said looking over at Stiles.

"Think it has something to do with Ethan." Stiles said motioning over to where Ethan and Aidan were sitting.

Scott looked back at them just as Ethan looked over him. He knew that Ethan had heard what they were talking about. "Just ignore him." He said turning back to the table but he then heard Ethan's voice in his head.

"You can't protect him from everything." Ethan said. "And weather or not you like it he's mine now."

"Stay away from him." Scott said.

Ethan laughed. "Just a word of advice, you might want to keep an I on him. We wouldn't want him going missing now would we. I'll see you around Scotty."

**...**

Danny was so ready for school to be over. As he made his way back to class he kept feeling eyes on him, no matter where he went. He couldn't take it anymore and went to his locker. Grabbing his jacket he left the school. Instead of driving home he went to Jackson's house. Pulling into his driveway he got out of his car and made his way to the front door. The door opened and he walked in. "Something is wrong with me."

Jackson closed the door, he could hear Danny frantic heartbeat a mile away. "Calm down, what happened?"

Danny sighed. "I couldn't stop myself Jackson. It's like in my head I knew what I was doing was wrong but my body wouldn't stop."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson said.

"He must have followed me there because the next thing I knew we were making out. Until some kid came in and I got out of there. It's like I can't control myself whenever I see him. What am I suppose to do?"

Jackson sighed. "The other night, you saw him outside didn't you?"

Danny nodded. "He was standing across the street."

"Maybe you should just stay home for a while." Jackson said.

"But what if he shows up again?" Danny said. "I can't hide from him forever Jackson."

"I'll think of something." Jackson said. "In the meantime, whatever this is you have to fight it. What every you do just don't give into it."

"I'll try." Danny said.

"Well you're already here so you want to hang out here?" Jackson asked. "Maybe we can catch up."

"Anything besides going back there." Danny said following Jackson up to his room.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was lying in his bed when he started hearing noises but looking around he didn't see anything. He stared at the window and froze when it started to open, letting in the night's breeze. His eyes never left the window as someone climbed in. He started to hear low growl coming from whoever it was but as the figure got closer he saw who it was, Ethan. Ethan came closer to him and made his way onto the bed until he was looking up at him. Danny didn't move as Ethan lowered his head but he could feel Ethan's breath on his skin. Suddenly pain shot down his body as teeth dug into his neck.

Danny jumped up, covered in sweat and grabbed at his neck. Pulling his hand back he didn't find any blood. Throwing the covers off of him he and buried his face in his head. He groaned. "Get out of my head." He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Splashing water on his face he stared at himself in the mirror. Rubbing his hand over the spot where Ethan bit him in his nightmare. "This is freaking crazy." He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Mom?"

"Are you okay?" Darcy asked. "I heard you scream and I thought something was wrong."

Danny sighed. "I'm okay, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled. "Go back to sleep I'm okay." She walked off and he sat on the toilet. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Grabbing a towel he dried his face, hands and went back to his room. Pulling his fan close to him he turned it on high and sat there trying to cool off because his whole body was hot. When he felt a breeze he saw that his window was open. Getting up he walked over to it and looked out before closing and locking it. Sitting back down in front of the fan he tried to cool off but he didn't want to go back to sleep though. Looking at his clock he saw that it was a little after one. Lying down on his bed he looked up at the ceiling. "Just stop thinking about him. He's a killer, he tried to kill you. He's no good so why can't I get him out of my head."

**...**

Six o'clock in the morning he was woken up by his alarm clock. Considering he only went to sleep about an hour ago he was exhausted. Getting up he grabbed a pair of boxers and went to the bathroom. Turning on the water he let it warm up before getting in. With the warm water pouring down on his head he closed his eyes and leaned against the shower wall. He tried to wash out all the thoughts about the wolf but he felt a familiar touch running up his back. "Ohhh go away." He kept saying but the hand was still there. Slowly making it's way around his waist. Opening his eyes he saw blood going down the drain. He turned around and grabbed his neck, there was nothing there. "Fuck." He swore under his breath. Turning off the water he wrapped himself in a towel and left the bathroom. He was getting dressed when his mother walked in. "Hey mom."

"How are you holding up?" Darcy asked. "Last night you seemed pretty spooked. Is there something going on with you that you're not telling me?"

Danny sighed. "It's just school mom, I have a project that I'm having trouble with."

"Maybe you should stay home." Darcy said. "You've been acting funny for the past few days."

"I'm fine mom I'm just tired." Danny said. "Beside I still have a long way to go on my project.

"Don't you have a partner?" Darcy said. "Why isn't he or she helping you?"

Danny's partner was Ethan but there was no way he was going to work with him. "I don't know I guess he or she isn't feeling well, I don't know why mom okay."

"Okay." Darcy said. "Just don't overwork yourself because I don't want to see you in the hospital."

"Okay, I promise." Danny said sitting on his bed. "Now can I finish getting ready for school?"

Darcy walked over to Danny and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Danny called after her, getting up he finished getting dressed.

**Second period**

**Chemistry class**

Ethan walked into the half empty classroom and saw Danny asleep with his head on the desk. Glad that the others weren't around him he walks over to him. "Danny?" He said but when Danny didn't answer him he placed a hand on his arm. "Danny?" When Danny opened his eyes Ethan smiled. "Hi."

Danny sat up. "What do you want?"

Ethan sighed and sat next to him. "You're my partner and we're behind on our project." He tried not to notice the way Danny's heartbeat quicken. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

"And that's suppose to make me feel comfortable." Danny said. "You tried to kill me so stay away from me." He started to get up but Mr. Harris walked in and told him to stay with his partner, which he hated. So for the rest of second period he had to sit with Ethan and act like nothing happened. Like he wasn't sitting next to a red eyed werewolf who tried to kill him.

Ethan noticed how Danny's leg kept shaking and how he keeps looking at his watch. "You know time isn't going to go faster just because you keep looking at your watch."

"Shut up." Danny quickly said.

Ethan laughed. "Come on I'm just trying to make conversation."

"I said shut up." Danny yelled.

"Do we have a problem here?" Mr. Harris said.

"No." Danny said looking away from Ethan.

"Okay then." Mr. Harris said. "Next out burst and you're both going to be staying here after school."

"Got it." Ethan said. When Mr. Harris walked off he looked back at Danny. "So where were we?"

Danny sighed. "It was never real, your feelings for me. You were just using me to get to Scott."

Ethan sighed. "Danny-"

"Forget I said that." Danny said. "Let's just get this over with." He said going back to their project.

**...**

Danny jumped up when class ended. He was so glad that this was the only class he shared with Ethan.

Ethan got up and walked out of the classroom. He paused at the door and stared at Danny as he quickly walked down the halls to his next class.

"Why are you staring at him?" Aidan asked. "You're not going soft on me, are you bro?"

"No." Ethan said.

"Then why don't you kill him." Aidan said.

"And how the hell am I suppose to do that." Ethan said. "I'm not about to wolf out in front of all these people and when were not in school he's with either Scott or that other kid. I can't get him alone."

Aidan folded his arms. "So if I were to get him alone would you do what you have to do?"

"Yes I would." Ethan said.

"Alright then." Aidan said walking off.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ethan yelled after him.

"What I said." Aidan said. "I'll see you later."

Ethan just watched him go, then headed to his next class.

**A/N Thanks for and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After school that same day...  
**

Danny was late for practice that afternoon so coach made him stay late. Coach Finstock was already gone so he was now by himself. Grabbing his lacrosse gear he headed into the locker room, pausing at the door he looked around before heading inside. Turning on the lights he looked around but didn't see anything. He really didn't want to go in but his book bag was in hid locker along with his keys. Going inside he went to his locker and grabbed his bag before leaving, deciding to shower when he got home. When he got out to the empty parking lot he saw that it was starting to drizzle so when he got into his car he drove home. When he got home he was hoping that his folks were there but everyone was gone. Locking the door he went up to his room and closed the door behind him. His window was open so he went over, shut him and locked it. Staring out his window he was starting to have that strange feeling again that someone was watching him, but no one was there. Sitting on his bed he pulled out his phone and was about to call Jackson but he dropped his phone when he heard something break. Grabbing his bat from his closet he got up and opened his door. Peeking outside he continued to hear things breaking and it sounded like people were fighting. He slowly made his way downstairs but stopped when he heard Jackson's voice telling him to go back upstairs so he did. The smashing and crashing continued for about ten more minutes before everything went quiet. Pounding on his door made him jump but when Jackson called out his name he sighed and opened the door. Jackson was covered in blood, some his own but he didn't know who the other belonged to. "What the hell happened to you?" He said helping Jackson over to his bed.

"I'm fine." Jackson said. "I came to check if you were okay and he was here. One thing led to another and now your living room and kitchen are kind of trashed."

Danny gave Jackson a towel and pulled up his chair and sat down. "Who were you fighting with?"

"I think it was Aidan." Jackson said.

"Why was he here?" Danny asked.

"To finish the job." Jackson said. "He wanted you dead and that's why he came here. Besides after learning about him and Lydia I wouldn't mind slicing his throat."

"So you're willing to get yourself killed for me?" Danny asked looking down. "Why?"

"You and Lydia are the only two people I really trust." Jackson said. "You're like my brother and you've always been there for me. I don't know what I were to do if anything happened to you." He noticed that Danny still looked upset. "How are you doing with the whole Ethan thing."

Danny sighed. "I had a dream or a nightmare that he showed up and I didn't do anything. He bit me on my neck and that's when I woke. I don't think I can do this Jackson because no matter what I do I think of him. I know that he was only using me and he doesn't care but-"

"You fell in love with him." Jackson said. "I get that Danny but this can only end bad."

"I know you're right Jackson but you have no idea how hard this is for me." Danny said. "I see him and all I want is to be with him." He got up and started to walked around his room. "I see him and he's not there, I feel him but every time I turn around there is no one there." He sighed. "All this is kind of too much for me to handle. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder Jackson."

"I know and I'm sorry that you're going through all of this." Jackson said. "That's why I didn't want to tell, I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"How bad is it downstairs?" Danny asked. "We should try and clean up before my folks get home." He walked out of the room.

**Jackson sighed and followed him downstairs.**

Ethan was lying in the bed at the motel room he shared with his brother. He could sense his brother coming and he was upset. He looked toward the door just as Aidan burst in clearly in pain. "I'm guessing your night didn't go to well."

"Shut up!" Aidan said. "I nearly got my ass killed and you're lying in bed sitting on you ass."

"Where did you go anyway?" Ethan said getting up and following Aidan into the bathroom.

"I went to do something you don't have the balls to do." Aidan said. "You might not admit it but I see the way you look at him. I know you like the kid so stop the bull shit."

"I don't like him." Ethan said but even he didn't sound very sure of himself.

"Then man up and do what you're suppose to do." Aidan said turning to him. "Stop messing around and just do it because weather you say it or not I can see it. I can see what the kid is doing to you Ethan, even if you don't."

Ethan sighed. "This thing is ridiculous, I do not have feelings for him."

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that you don't." Aidan said. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have feelings for him."

Ethan sighed and looked at his brother. "I have no feelings for Danny. I know what we came here for and I'm not going to let myself get distracted by a boy."

"But he's not just a boy is he?" Aidan said. "I know that everything you've just told me is a lie. I know you care about him. That's why you stalled that day on the locker room. You knew that Scott was coming so you talked your way out of having to kill Danny. Deny it all you want Ethan but you know it's true."

"I don't need this." Ethan said. "If I have to kill Danny I will, simple as that." He grabbed his shoes, jacket and keys before leaving.

**...**

After sweeping up most of the glass Danny threw it away. "Jackson what the hell did you do?"

Jackson smiled. "Like I said I was glad it was him and not his brother. Man it felt to good to kick his ass and he's suppose to be an alpha. Do you think he sucks or am I just that good."

"I wouldn't know." Danny said standing up and looking around. "Maybe we can call the cops and say that someone broke in because I don't know what else to tell my folks. Either way I'm probably getting grounded."

"Sorry man." Jackson said. They fixed the living room and kitchen up as best as they could before going back upstairs.

"So have you spoken to Lydia yet." Danny asked. He was lying on his bed.

"No I haven't spoken to her yet." Jackson said.

"Well are you going too?" Danny asked smiling. "I'm pretty sure she's freaking out because you're not talking to her."

"I honestly don't know what to say to her." Jackson said. "I still can't believe she know that the guy is crap and she's still seeing him. What is she thinking?"

Danny shrugged. "Well why don't you go and ask her."

Jackson groaned and looked at his watch. "It's getting late and I should go." He stood up. "Are you going to be okay?"

Danny sat up and nodded. "Yeah I'm going to be okay and thanks I guess. Once again you were there for me."

"Call me if you need something." Jackson said heading to the door. "Later."

"Bye." Danny said watching him go. Lying back down on his bed he tried to fall asleep but he still didn't know how to explain the living room and kitchen to his parents.

**...**

Ethan drove around on his bike all night until finally stopping. Looking around he didn't know where he was but he didn't care. He just needed to get away from his brother for a while. He couldn't stop thinking about what he said though. As much as he didn't want to accept it he knew his brother was right. He cared for Danny and he didn't know if he could really go through with killing him but he knew that it was something he had to do.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny stood in his bedroom doorway staring at Ethan who was sitting on his bed. He slowly moved over and sat next to him. Ethan leans over and kisses him, pushing him down on the bed. He moaned as Ethan kissed his neck and jumped up when teeth dug through his neck. Jumping up he started grabbing at his neck he looked around to find the other students in his class staring at him. He looked at Ethan who was a few seats away. Getting up he grabbed his book bag and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher when he called for him to stop. Walking down the halls he bumped into someone, looking up it was Aidan and he froze. "Sorry." He said backing away.

"That's okay." Aidan said smiling. "Are you okay, you seem scared of something."

Danny was still rubbing his neck. "No um I should go."

Danny started to leave but Aidan stopped him. "What's the rush?"

"Danny?" Scott said walking up behind Aidan. "Is everything okay here?"

Aidan turned to Scott, still smiling. "Sure, everything is fine and tell you friend Jackson that if he comes at me again I'm going to kill him. I held back last time but next time, he's dead." With that he walked off.

When he was gone Scott turned to Danny. "Are you alright?"

Danny sighed. "Honestly I don't know and I seriously think I'm going crazy. I just need to get out here." He walked off.

Scott went after him. "Danny what's going on?"

Danny stopped and turned to Scott. "I think something is wrong with me. I dream about him and I see him when he's not there. I know he's the bad guy and everything but every time I see him, it's like I can't control myself. Just now in class I was dreaming about him." He said rubbing his neck. "What's wrong with me Scott?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Danny?" Scott said.

"Then why does this keep happening to me?" Danny said. "I can't stop thinking about him." He said looking down.

"I get it, you loved him." Scott said.

"I still do." Danny said. "No matter how hard I try I can't but he tried to kill me. I should hate him but I don't, why?"

"I don't know." Scott said. "Maybe you developed a deep connection with him and that's why you keep seeing and dreaming about him. Maybe you're tied to him because-"

"Because what?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Danny asked.

Scott was about to answer him but he was cut off by a teacher coming up to them, telling them to go to class. "I'll talk to you later okay."

Danny nodded and even though he didn't want to he went back to class. As soon as he entered the classroom he found Ethan staring at him. Looking away from him he went back to his seat.

**Later that day**

Aidan was in the locker room digging through his locker when he suddenly stopped. "Seriously?" He turned around to see Jackson standing behind him. "What can I do for you Jackson, is it?"

"Stay away from them." Jackson said.

Aidan smiled. "Okay why do I get the feeling that this is more about the girl then about Danny boy. I guess you're little pissed off because I'm sleeping with your ex girlfriend."

"I'm going to kill you." Jackson growled out before taking off. He was grabbed by the neck and thrown against the lockers.

Aidan smiled. "You know I had a conversation with your friend Scott and I told him that if you came at me again I would end your life." He grabbed Jackson by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "You don't stand a chance against me. You're just a bata, a weak one and if I wanted to I could snap your neck right here, right now." His grip around Jackson's neck started to tighten. He smiled as Jackson coughed and struggled to breathe. "I held back last time because you didn't matter to me but you keep sticking your nose into stuff that's none of your business. You've been gone a long time Jackson and a lot has changed. Weather you like it or not she's mine and Danny's going to die, if not by me then by my brother and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Aidan stop." Ethan said walking up behind him.

"He came at me." Aidan said.

"This isn't the time or the place for this." Ethan said placing his hand on Aidan's shoulder. "Let him go."

"No." Aidan growled. "I'm going to kill him right now."

"No you're not." Ethan said. "This isn't going to help anything, now let him go!"

Aidan's grip got even tighter and he wanted nothing more then to snap Jackson's neck but he released his grip. He shook his head as Jackson coughed and tried to catch his breath. "You're lucky he showed up." He walked pass Ethan and out of the locker room.

Ethan watched Jackson for a few seconds before grabbing his brother book bag and leaving the locker room. "Aidan what the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing, what the hell are you doing?" Aidan said. "If were get rid of Jackson there is nothing keeping you from getting to Danny." He took his book bag from Ethan. "Now we have one more thing to worry about." He walked off.

Ethan looked back toward the locker room before following his brother out of the school.

**Danny's house**

Scott was nowhere to be found after school so Danny just went home. He was looking up werewolf's, trying to find something that had to do with his dreams and feelings but he couldn't find anything that could explain why he was feeling the way he was. Could it be just because he was in love with him or could it be something more. Either way he had no idea, rubbing the side of his neck he sighed. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

**...**

Lydia pulled up in front of Jackson's house. She was about to knock on the door but it opened and Jackson walked out. "I almost forgot that you were a werewolf."

"What are you doing here?" Jackson said.

Lydia shrugged. "You've been here for a while now and you haven't spoken to me."

"I guess I'm having a hard time believing that you're sleeping with Aidan." Jackson said. "I mean what are you thinking?"

"A lot has changed since you left." Lydia said.

"Nothing has changed for me." Jackson said. "Never have I stopped loving you and never have I went a day without thinking about you. You know what he is and you know what he's doing here but yet you still continue to see him, why?"

"I don't know okay!" Lydia yelled.

"You care about him, don't you?" Jackson said and Lydia nodded. "Well don't come running to me when he tires to kill you and trust me, he will." He went back inside.

Lydia stood there hoping that Jackson would come back out but he didn't so she got back into her car and left.

**That night**

Ethan entered the apartment he shared with his brother to find him not there. Hearing the shower water running he went over to the bathroom. "Hello?" He said opening the door. Blood was all over the shower curtains and he ran over and pulled them back. Lying dead in the tub was Danny. He knelt down and turned off the water. "Danny." He felt for a pulse but didn't find find one. He went to pull him out but his brother showed up. "What did you do to him?"

"What you were too afraid to do." Aidan said. "Turns out Deucalion wants you dead too."

Ethan jumped up, covered in sweat and in his bed. Looking around he saw that Aidan still wasn't there. Wiping his face he sighed, got out of his bed and went to the bathroom.  
Splashing water on his face he stared at himself in the mirror. "Danny?" He said to himself.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**That same night**

Danny was fast asleep when the sound of a window shutting woke him. Slowly sitting up in his bed he looked around and saw a figure standing by the window. He's had dreams that started off like this so he just thought it was another dream. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see if you were okay." Ethan said. "I had a dream about you."

Danny smiled. "Well you're late because I've been having nightmares about you since that day in the locker room."

"What about?" Ethan said.

Danny started rubbing his neck. "That you show up, we make out and then you bite me, always on the neck." He looked down. "Why did you do this to me Ethan? Everything we've been through together, was all a lie."

"Not all of it." Ethan said walking closer to the bed. "I didn't something that I wasn't suppose to do, I fell in love with you."

Danny sat up on his bed and started to move away from Ethan. "This isn't a dream is it?"

Ethan stood up as Danny moved to the other side of the room. "No I'm really here."

"Why?" Danny said. "You've already tried to kill me once and by doing that you proved to me that you don't give a damn about me."

"Danny you have to know everything." Ethan said.

"I know enough!" Danny yelled. "You're a killer Ethan and I don't want anything to do with you so please just go."

"Danny I'm sorry?" Ethan stated started walking closer to him.

"Get out of my house!" Danny yelled.

Ethan stared at him for a minute before heading back over to the window but he stopped. He turned to face Danny again. "I never wanted to hurt you Danny.

"And I'm suppose to believe you." Danny said. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I really do love you." Ethan said. "And I'm sorry."

**Once he was out the window Danny went over and closed it. After making sure it was locked he went back over to his bed and sat down. A few seconds later his parents burst into his room.**

"Danny what the hell is going on?" His father said walking over to him. "You wake us up by yelling get out of my house. Who were you talking too."

"Just a nightmare." Danny said wiping his face. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you okay?" His mother asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah you guys just go back to sleep." Once they were gone he laid down on his bed. A few minutes later his phone rang, it was Jackson. "Hey Jackson."

"What's going on?" Jackson said. "I just got the feeling that something was wrong with you."

Danny sighed. "I'm okay but Ethan showed up."

"What did he do?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing he just talked." Danny said. "He said he came over because he had a dream about me and wanted to see if I was okay."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Jackson asked.

Danny thought about telling Jackson about the love thing but decided not too. "No he just said that he wanted to see if I was okay, nothing more. Listen I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow." After hanging up with Jackson he got back into his bed but the conversation he had with Ethan made it hard for him to go back to sleep. So he just laid awake in bed thinking about Ethan.

**...**

When Ethan got back home his brother still wasn't there so he just stripped down into his boxers and got into his bed, not long later he fell asleep.

**...**

**Friday**

Danny was so glad that it was Friday because he just wanted to get away from Ethan. Ethan hasn't tried to talk to him but he stares at Danny all day. It was second period and he was sitting in the front of the class. Even though Ethan was sitting in the back he could feel his eyes on him. Then without thinking he looked back and locked eyes with him, for a second everything else stopped. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Sorry." He said turning back around and facing his teacher.

"Is everything okay Danny?" Mr. Wyatt said.

"Yeah I just got distracted." Danny said going back to his work.

**...**

Ethan was at his locker when his brother walked up beside him. "Hey Aidan."

"What the hell was that last night?" Aidan said.

Ethan paused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know what the hell I'm talking about." Aidan snapped. "What the hell were you doing at his house?"

Ethan sighed. "Nothing."

"Bull Ethan." Aidan said. "Do you really think I'm that stupid. I know why you were there Ethan. Weather you say it or not I know that you care about him and that day in the locker room you didn't want to kill him."

"I don't alright." Ethan said looking down.

"The fact that you can't even look me in the eye tells me you're lying." Aidan said. "You have feelings for him, don't you."

"And what about Lydia?" Ethan said. "If he asked you, would you kill her?"

"I would do what's best for the pack." Aidan said. "And if that means going through her, I will. The pack comes first Ethan and you have to do whats best for it, you have to kill Danny." He turned and walked off.

Ethan watched him go then gathered his stuff from his locker. He stopped when he found a picture of Danny. Looking down the hall where Aidan walked off he sat the picture back down and covered it with one of his books. Closing his locker he headed to his next class.

**Lunchroom**

Danny was making his way through the locker room when he saw Lydia and went over to her. "Hey Lydia, do you have a second?"

"Sure." Lydia said.

Danny sat down and sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about Aidan."

Lydia paused and looked over at Danny. "Why Aidan?"

"If Ethan was only using me to get to Scott and wants me dead, what does Aidan wants with you?" Danny asked.

"What are you saying?" Lydia asked.

"They tried to kill me." Danny said. "Do you ever think he will try and kill you too?"

Lydia never really thought of that, well not since her conversation with Jackson. "Why would they want to kill me?"

"Why would they want to kill me?" Danny said. "I've never done anything to them."

"Well Aidan is not using me." Lydia said. " And he would never hurt me."

Danny looked down. "That was the same thing Ethan told me a few days before he tried to kill me or so he says."

Lydia sighed. "I have to go." She got up and gathered her stuff, left.

Danny sat there playing in his food and not long later Scott sat down across from him. "Hey Scott."

"Hey?" Scott said. "How are you holding up?"

Danny shrugged. "Scared for my life, confused about Ethan. I mean one minute he tries to kill me and then he shows up and tells me that he loves me."

"What?" Scott said. "When did he say that?"

"He showed up at my house last night." Danny said looking down at his food. "He said that he never wanted to hurt me and he loves me." He shrugged. "I don't believe him though." He looked back up at Scott. "Do you think he's trying to pull something sneaky."

Scott scanned the lunchroom and saw Ethan sitting with his brother. "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't know if something like this can really happen but it's my story and all fiction so Danny and Ethan kind of have the same dream about each other.**

When Ethan got to school the next day he was in search for one person, Scott McCall. He finally spotted him and his locker, he went over to him and closed it. "I need to talk to you, now."

Scott was taken shocked at Ethan's actions but he needed to talk to him as well so the two of them went to an empty classroom. Before Ethan could say anything Scott cut him off. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"You know what the hell I mean?" Scott yelled. "Telling him all that mess about how you love him and you never wanted to hurt him."

"You don't know anything about this Scott." Ethan said.

"I know plenty." Scott said. "You're trying to get in his head."

"I'm not-" Ethan yelled then stopped and looked down. "Last night I had a dream that I had to kill Danny but I couldn't so Aidan had to do it for me. Only I wouldn't let him and in order protect Danny I had to kill Aidan and I did. That's not the first one I've had, others include finding Danny in a pool of his own blood or just being with Danny with no threats, no fear."

"You're having them too." Scott said.

"Yeah." Ethan said. "It's freaking me out and I don't know what to do."

"So why did you come to me?" Scott asked.

"Because you seem to know stuff that others don't" Ethan said. "You know people who might know what's going on with me and why I can't stop dreaming about him."

"You mean Deaton?" Scott asked.

"I know you don't owe me anything but please just help me figure out whats going on." He picked up his book bag and headed to the door, pausing he looked back at Scott. "And you're wrong, I'm not trying to get in his head." He said looking down. "I really do love him and that makes us both dead." He opened the door and left.

Scott stood there before pulling out his phone and calling Deaton who didn't answer. "Hey doc um give me a call when you get this message. There is something going on and I need your help in figuring out what it is." Picking up his books he left the classroom.

**...**

"You're quiet." Aidan said. He was in the locker room in coach Finstocks office with Lydia. They had just finished with their usual hook up."What's going on with you?"

Between Jackson and Danny, Lydia didn't know what was true on not. "It's just something Danny told me yesterday."

Aidan paused and looked over at her. "What did he say?"

Lydia looked down. "That you were using me and once you were done you were going to kill me."

"And you believed him?" Aidan said.

"No I didn't" Lydia said but part of her really did.

Aidan knew she was lying but didn't say anything. "That kid is really pissing me off."

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked.

Aidan smiled. "Nothing, come on we're going to be late for class." He held the door open as Lydia walked pass him. He was going to deal with Danny later.

**...**

Danny was completely drained both physically and emotionally. He didn't sleep none last night because he feared he'd see Ethan. He was bone tired and everyone around him knew it. He ended up having to go to the nurses office and ended up falling asleep there.

**...**

Aidan passed by the nurses office and saw Danny asleep on one of the beds. He walked inside and over to the bed but before he could do anything he felt another presence in the room with them. Turning around he saw Miss Morreal standing by the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Miss Morreal asked folding her arms.

Aidan just smiled. "Next time then." He said before leaving the room.

Miss Morreal watched him go then went over to Danny. She placed a hand on his arm and he jumped up. "It's okay, it's just me."

Danny sat up and rubbed his face before sliding his hand down to his neck. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Miss Morreal asked. "You've been not yourself lately."

"I'm okay." Danny said.

"We can talk if you like." Miss Morreal said.

Danny shook his head. "No I'm okay." He got up. "I have to go."

"I know what's going on with you Danny and I can help." Miss Morreal said.

Danny heard her but he ignored her words and left the room. As soon as he turned one way he saw Aidan staring at him and further down was Ethan. He turned and headed the other way.

Aidan glared at Miss Morreal as she left the nurses office and turned only to lock eyes with his brother. He walked over and pushed him against the lockers. "I swear to god if you don't get this over with I'm going to do it and I'll make sure to do it slow so he will feel every inch of pain." He walked off.

Ethan just watched him go. He didn't tell his brother about his recent nightmares and now there was no way in hell he was going to tell him.

When Danny got home that afternoon he was so tired that he decided to just to give in. Lying down in his bed he curled up and fell asleep.

**Inside Danny's head**

Danny moaned as Ethan kissed down his chest and back up to his neck. He pulled Ethan back up and kissed him. His nails dug into Ethan's back as he rocked inside him. He felt Ethan's teeth graze his shoulder, up to his neck and as he bit down on to his neck he only moaned and grabbed Ethan's head. As they kissed he could taste his own blood but that didn't stop him, he wanted more and he didn't want it to stop.

**...**

Ethan was suddenly jolted awake . Looking around he saw that he was in his living room and no longer in Danny's bedroom. Sitting up he buried his face in his hands. His phone rang and he pulled it out and answered it. "Hello...Scott...what, are you crazy I can't do that...fine I'm on my way." Hanging up his phone he got his jacket and keys before leaving his house.

**...**

Danny woke up a little later and felt more refreshed then ever. His vivid dream about Ethan was still on his mind though. He got up and went to the bathroom. After using it and washing his hands and face he headed downstairs and was about to head in the kitchen but there was a knock at the door. He went over and answered it. "Miss Morreal I told you that I was fine."

"I think we both know that you're not okay." Miss Morreal said. "I know what's wrong with you Danny. I know about the dreams and hallucinations that you have of him and I can help you but you have to trust me."

Danny sighed. "Okay."

"Get dressed and come with me." Miss Morreal said.

Danny looked out the window as she pulled up in front of the clinic. "Why are we at clinic?"

"It's not just a clinic." Miss Morreal said getting out of the car.

Danny just sighed and followed her inside.

**...**

Scott pulled up in front of the clinic and made his way inside. He found Danny in the back with Deaton and Miss Morreal, but no Ethan. "Ethan didn't show?"

"Ethan?" Danny said looking over at him. "Why would Ethan come, I thought you said you could help me?"

We can." Deaton said. "You two are more connected to each other then you'd think."

Danny looked back at him. "What are you talking about?"

Ethan never made it out of the building because he ran into his brother who wanted to know where he was going. He replied by saying nowhere important so he ended up heading back to the apartment with him. Which he was upset about because he really did want to know what was wrong with him. He now would have to wait and try to talk to Scott again, without his brother knowing.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Continuing from last...**

**That same night**

"So I just thought you should know that Ethan has developed feelings for his target and I don't think he's going to be able to kill him." Aidan said. He left Ethan at the house and drove a few blocks away to meet Kali.

"Is that so." Kali asked. "Well where is your loyalty in all this Aidan?"

"My loyalty is too my pack." Aidan said. "And it always will be."

"So are you sure you can handle the consequences of your brothers actions?" Kali said.

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get rid of Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin and your brother." Kali said. "Now do you think you can handle that?"

Aidan nodded. "Yes, I can and I will, anything for the pack."

Kali smiled. "Call me when its done."

Aidan nodded before getting back on to his bike and driving off. When he got back to the apartment he shared with his brother he found him sitting on the couch. "Where were you about to go before I showed up?"

"Just out." Ethan said getting up.

"I'm not stupid." Aidan yelled. "I know you've been talking to Scott and I know all about your feelings for Danny. You need to seriously think about where your loyalties lie Ethan because were here for a reason and since you can't do a simple job I'm going to do it and I will go through you if I have too." He walked off. Leaving his brother in nothing but a state of shock.

**Animal clinic**

"So you saying that if I keep running away my dreams will never go away?" Danny asked. "Because Ethan I are what meant to be or mates as you call it. To be a mate you have to be a wolf and I'm not. Last time I checked I was all human. So I'm sorry but I don't believe you." He looked at Scott. "Just stay away from me alright, all of you." He turned to leave.

"What about Jackson?" Scott asked.

Danny stopped and turned to the three of them. "I'm just done with this, all the werewolf's and I want to be normal again. I hate all of this so just leave me alone for a while, please." He turned and left.

Scott sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"Keep an eyes on Danny because he can't get out of this." Deaton said. "Their not going to let him just walk, no matter how Ethan feels about him."

Scott nodded. "Okay." He looked at his watch. "I have to get home."

**...**

When Danny got home the house was quiet. He knew his parents were home but he didn't bother stopping by their room. Going into his room he sat down, turning off his phone he tossed it on his dresser and laid down. He looked toward the door when it opened. "Hey mom."

His mom walked in and sat next to him. "So what is his name?"

Danny sighed. "Ethan and it doesn't matter anymore because it's over."

"It's clear to that you love this kid." She said. "That's why you're so upset."

"It doesn't matter mom, you don't even know the whole story." Danny sat up.

She nodded. "Maybe you should talk to him and who knows you might stop having nightmares about him."

Danny looked over at his mom. "How do you know they were about him?"

"You've called his name out a few times in your sleep." She looked down. "I wanted to ask but I never knew when it was the right time. Your dad is a little more freaked about it then I am." She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Just talk to him, I promise that it will help."

"Trust me it won't do anything." Danny looked down at his hands. "I just wish everything would be normal."

"Danny you will never be over what it is that's keeping you two apart. You have to talk this out with him and you'll feel better once you do."

Danny sighed. "Okay mom I will talk to him."

"Good because I hate seeing you like this." She stood up and kissed him on the head. "It's late, get some sleep."

Danny watched her go then removed his shoes. After stripping down to his boxers he laid back down. To his surprise he was able to fall asleep without a problem.

**The next day**

Ethan has been in a slightly good mood all day because Aidan decided not to come to school and didn't know why but he didn't care. He spotted Danny at his locker and every inch of him wanted to go and talk to him.

Danny felt the eyes on him and didn't bother to turn around because he knew who it was so when Ethan showed up next to him, he stood there.

Ethan couldn't believe he was doing this but he just needed to talk to him and with Aidan not there he thought it was the only chance he was going to get. "Look Danny I know you have no reason to trust me or believe anything I say to you but I need to talk to you."

Danny ignored him, closing his locker he started to walk away.

Ethan frowned. "Danny please."

Danny stopped and thought back on his conversation with his mom. Looking back at Ethan he sighed. "Fine but I'm not going anywhere alone with you."

"I understand that." Ethan said. "Wherever you want to go is okay with me."

Since they had about ten minutes to kill before first period Danny and Ethan went to the library where it was held full of kids. They sat in the front instead of going to the back. "So where is your brother?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know he said that he was staying home but he didn't say why."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Danny leans back in his chair.

**...**

Scott was standing next to one of the book shelves watching Ethan as he talked with Danny and listening to their whole conversation. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, it was Deaton. "Hey doc I can't talk right now...what...is he okay...I'm on my way." Hanging up the phone he headed out of the library.

**...**

Ethan saw him go and he immedently knew that something was wrong. Looking back at Danny he leans on the table. "All I'm saying is that there are a lot of things I wish I could take back but I can't. I can't deny my feelings for you anymore Danny, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's a little late for that don't you think." Danny said.

"I can't control my brother." Ethan nearly shouted. "He knows how I feel about you and unlike me he won't hesitate to kill you."

Danny looked down. "So you were suppose to kill me?"

"Yeah but I can't and I don't want too." With a shaky hand he reached across and placed it on Danny's. "Danny I'm sorry, for everything."

Danny heart wouldn't allow himself to pull away from Ethan but his touch always gave him butterflies. "There is nothing we can do about it now." He pulled away from Ethan and looked down. "Maybe it will be best for everyone else if we go our different ways."

Ethan nodded. "Will it be better for us."

Danny looked up at Ethan and was about to respond but he was interrupted by the bell. "Yeah, bye Ethan."

Ethan just sat there but watched Danny until he was no longer in sight. Grabbing his book bag he got up and headed out.

**Animal clinic**

Scott walked into the animal clinic and headed into the back. He stopped when he saw Jackson lying on the medal table, blood everywhere. "What happened?"

"Who ever did it left him for dead but he somehow managed to call me." Deaton said. "He's going to be okay but he will be out for a few days." After washing his hands he dried them and went over to Scott. "Who do you think did this, the twins?"

"Ethan was in school all day but Aidan didn't show." Scott went over to Jackson. "Why would he do something like this anyway?"

"With Jackson out of the way it makes it a lot easier for Danny to be in danger." Deaton went over to Jackson. "I don't think Ethan is a threat anymore, it's Aidan I'm worried about and as soon as he sees an opportunity he's going to take it."

"Then we can't let that happen." Scott looked down at Jackson. "I don't think Ethan wants Danny to get hurt but I don't think he will turn on his brother either. Plus I need to talk to Lydia because of her situation with Aidan. I don't want her to get pulled into this as well."

**...**

Lydia couldn't wait for school to be over because Aidan was suppose to be coming over her house later that night and her parents weren't going to be home. She really did care about him and she refused to believe that his intentions were anything but true.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

That afternoon Ethan was alone in the apartment trying to get in contact with his brother. He looked toward his bedroom door when he heard something. Getting up he headed to the front door and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

Scott sighed. "Where is your brother?" He asked going inside.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day." Ethan closed the door and turned to Scott. "Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"Because he attacked Jackson and left him for dead." Scott replies.

"What?" Ethan replied.

"Oh don't act so surprised Ethan." Scott told him. "I know that you had something to do with this."

"I had no idea Scott." Ethan said. "I haven't talked to him since last night. When I woke up he was gone so I just thought he went to school. I seriously had no idea he was going to do something like that. I was so focused on Danny that I didn't pay much attention as to why my brother was missing." He leans back against the door. "Is he okay?"

Scott felt like he could somehow trust Ethan so he sat on the arm of the couch and told Ethan everything that happened.

**...**

Lydia was staring at herself in her mirror. She had spent hours trying to find something to wear. When she finally made up her mind she sat and began working on her face and hair. Around seven that night she heard Aidan's bike and she headed downstairs. Opening the door she found Aidan smiling at her. "Hey Aidan."

"Lydia?" Aidan said. "You look good, as always."

"Thanks." Lydia stepped to the side. "Come on in." Once he did she closed the door behind herself.

"Why don't you show me around." Aidan said then followed her up stairs.

**...**

"So you're telling me that you really do love Ethan and you never wanted to hurt him?" Scott asked and Ethan nodded. "Does Aidan know that you don't want to kill Danny?"

"I'm pretty sure he does and he's not happy about it." Ethan said.

"We think he went after Jackson so that Danny would be more vulnerable." Said Scott.

"What are you asking me to do here Scott?" Ethan asked, starting to pace around in front of the door.

Scott stood up. "I need your help."

Ethan stopped and looked over at Scott. "You're asking me to turn on my pack, on my brother."

"I asking you to save someone's life, Danny's life." Scott said. "You really think your brother is going to let this go. Deucalion wants Danny dead and you obviously can't do that but your brother can, you know he will. Help me keep Danny alive and safe."

"You don't know how much I want to but I can't." Ethan said.

Scott sighed. "So you're just going to sit here and let him die." He shook his head. "Fine I'll do it myself." He turned to leave but stopped when his phone rang. Seeing it was Lydia he answered it. "Hey Lydia...what are you talking about...are you alright...okay stay there I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and turned back to Ethan. "Lydia is in trouble so I have to go." He ran out of the apartment.

"Scott wait!" Ethan yelled. Grabbing his keys he went after him.

**...**

Scott pulled up in Lydia's driveway and got off his bike. Making his way to the front door he was joined by Ethan. "Why did you follow me?"

"I care about her too." Ethan replied just as the door opened.

Lydia was standing there, heart racing and panting like a mad men. "What took you so long and why is he here?"

"It's okay." Scott said coming inside, Danny right behind him. "What happened?"

"Aidan and I were talking then he suddenly went crazy." Lydia replied. "Ge started cursing and throwing stuff and I don't know why. I locked myself in my room and called you. A few seconds after that I heard his motorcycle pulling away from the house."

'He was suppose to kill Lydia but why didn't he?' Ethan thought to himself. 'Why would he just let her go?' Thinking that Danny might be in trouble he looked over at him. "Where is Danny?"

"Why?" Scott replied.

"I just need to make sure he's okay." Ethan turned and headed out of Lydia's house.

"Wait up!" Scott looked back at Lydia. "Listen you need to go to the clinic, you'll be safe there." He started to leave but stopped. "Since you're going to find out anyway, Aidan nearly killed Jackson. Deaton was able to save him but it was pretty bad." With that he left her standing there.

**...**

When Ethan pulled up in front of Danny's house he saw that the door was open. He looked over at Scott before they both got off their bikes and headed inside.

Danny emerged from the kitchen dragging a bag when he saw Ethan and Scott standing at his doorway. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ethan stumbled a few times before going on. "I just to make sure that you were okay."

"Aidan attacked Jackson and nearly killed him." Scott said. "We think it was so he could get to you."

Danny looked from Scott to Ethan. "So why are you here Ethan, I thought you guys wanted the same thing."

Ethan sighed. "I never wanted to hurt you Danny. You have to believe me when I tell you that I love and I'm sorry for everything. I just want to be with you."

"That's never going to happen." Danny replied.

"It's still me Danny, I'm still the guy you fell in love with." Ethan sighed.

Danny only shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Ethan looked away from Danny before backing up and walking out the house.

When he drove off Scott looked over at Danny who was looking down at his feet. "After everything you two have been through you're just going to walk away from him."

"Just drop it Scott." Danny picked the bag back up and headed outside, Scott followed him. "It's not that I don't love him because more then anything I want to be with him." He heads back inside.

"Then what's the problem?" Scott closed the door behind him once he was inside.

Danny sighed and turns to Scott. "I'm afraid to be with him now. I still see the fangs, claws and red eyes. All that stuff he said to me about how he used me."

"He didn't mean any of that crap." Scott replied.

"It doesn't matter!" Danny yelled. "I still have nightmares about that day. Only this time no one came for me and he killed me."

Scott sighed. "Danny?"

"Is it okay if I go see Jackson at the animal clinic?" Danny said cutting him off.

"Yeah." Scott replied. "Do you want me to follow you?"

Danny shook his head. "I'll just meet you there." He walked Scott to the front door and watched as he drove off. He went up to his room and started to get dressed but he stopped when he started hearing stiff coming from downstairs. "Hello!" He called out when he got to the stairs but no reply. He slowly made his way downstairs and scanned the living room, nothing was there. Turning back around he suddenly froze. "Aidan?"

**TBC...**

**A/N Hey I have a question, I know that if a werewolf bites a human they turn but if a human gets scratched by one will that turn them also?**

**Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
